モメンティandメモリー
by Cherry Shimono
Summary: momenti and memory; A cool breeze tickled her cheeks as she passed by the outer areas of the park, where the ground was covered in a thin blanket of red and orange autumn leaves. 'He always liked playing in the leaves'.  Under Aki Kino, Endou M.
1. 心のなか

******Title**

心のなか, **Kokoro no Naka**, _In My Heart_**  
**  
**Summary**

_They were separated, physically and emotionally. They thought he was dead for goodness' sake. But deep inside, he knew that they knew that he would always be there for them... In My Heart. Ichinose/Aki/Domon._

* * *

_______ICHINOSE-KUN!_

He wanted to scream sorry...

He wanted to turn back time...

He wanted to tell them that he was okay and that they had no reason to mourn for him.

Sighing softly, Ichinose rose from his bed slowly and carefully, ignoring the imaginary thorns that seemed to be burying themselves into his whole body. Wincing slightly, he walked to his bedroom window, looking but not admiring, nor appreciating the place that he so often played in with them.

Small children around his age were playing, running, enjoying life at the moment in that small park. Each child reminded him of the four of them. The supposedly inseparable quad.

_Domon..._

The blunette, he guessed - no, _knew_, must be mourning for his "_death_" as well.

"Save the tears, Domon," he said as though he was speaking to the person himself. He frowned deeply, feeling even more alone than he did.

He imagined all the responses his friend would've given him.

"_But you're dead How could we not cry?_" seemed the most probable.

"No, I'm not. I'm still here, you know," he responded to his own thought.

_Great. So now I'm going crazy as well?_

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Kazuya? Are you awake yet?" a soft and caring voice asked from the other side. Ichinose heaved a sigh before replying.

"Yeah, Mom."

"Oh, good. You must be hungry right now, Kazuya. I'll go get your breakfast for you."

"I can go down, Mom," Ichinose reassured.

"No, Kazuya. You're staying in bed," his mother replied sternly, leaving Ichinose inside the room looking dumb-founded.

_So much has changed..._

_I wonder... What would Nishigaki do at a time like this?_ Ichinose asked himself, lying back down on the bed, still as careful as ever.

_He was never much of a joker..._

"_I told you so,_" seems like the best line.

"You never told me anything," he replied to no one.

_Yep. Definitely crazy. Geez, pull yourself together!_

"As if I can do that!"

"Talking to yourself again, Kazuya?" a light female voice joked somewhere in the room. Ichinose looked about and saw his mother smiling at him sympathetically. She was holding a tray full of random breakfast food, ranging from bacons and eggs, rice, noodles, the usual.

"I'm fine, Mom, don't worry," he replied with a half-hearted smile.

"I hope so." She set down the tray on the bedside table carefully before looking back at Ichinose, trying to read him.

"I'm fine, Mom, promise," Ichinose sighed.

"You were talking to yourself yet again, Kazuya," she pointed out, her voice teasing.

"I've lost it, then."

"I don't think so."

"Then it's _normal_ for me to hear _their_ voices in my head? Let alone let myself _reply_ to those voices?" Ichinose asked skeptically, baffled by his mother's comment.

"Well, no, but it shows that you're all close enough to know how the other will react. That is not normal, even between friends."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes, Kazuya." Her eyes wandered over to a framed picture on the same desk. Ichinose followed her gaze and his face became sad once more.

"I miss them," he said, looking at each of his friends closely, as though trying to memorize how they looked like... as though it was the last time he'd see them again."

"I know you do."

"Will I ever see them again?"

"It all depends on you, Kazuya."

"Do you think I should've said that I wasn't dead? Was it wrong for me to lie?"

"It would've hurt them to see you in that state, Kazuya," she replied quietly. Ichinose nodded in agreement.

"Mom, we will see them again, won't we?"

"I'm sure we will, Kazuya."

"I want to see them again," he said, sighing deeply. "I remember... a promise we made..."

"Hm?"

"Aki always said that we'll always stick together no matter what, and we made a promise as well. I just broke our promise," Ichinose said, his frown deepening.

"Well, Kazuya..." she began, "promises have loopholes in them, you know."

"Eh?"

"As long as you remain in each other's hearts, you'll always be together," she said wisely. "As long as you still value each other, as though your personal, _irreplaceable_ treasure, then you'll always be friends."

Ichinose contemplated on this quietly. His mother smiled softly before walking towards the door once more.

"Mom?" Ichinose called.

"Yes?"

"I know that Aki and Domon and Nishigaki will never forget me," he stated with a grin. "And I know that they will always be in my heart." He placed a hand over his chest, feeling the beating of his heart.

"I'm sure of that too, Kazuya," she agreed.

* * *

_Ichinose-kun_, Aki's soft voice rang in his head, _we will never forget you. You'll be in our hearts, and one day, we might meet again someday._ One by one, Domon, Nishigaki, and Aki's bright smiles illuminated his memories, and maybe, just maybe, what Aki said will come true.

_One day, minna. But in the meantime, you'll stay here, where you'll be safe and sound in my heart..._

"Always, minna, in my heart..."

_We'll keep our word until we are together once again..._

* * *

_"Tadaima, Aki..."_

* * *

_Mood_:

**Author Idol:** _don't remember _(maybe Just-daydreamin' aka Rie?)  
**FanFiction Craze:** _Rekindled Memories _(by Just-daydreamin') (_Rie_)  
**Artist/Singer:** _Cori Yarckin_  
**Heavily Suggested Song: **Together We Make A Promise (_Cori Yarckin_)  
**Obsessive Craze:** xxx

_Statistics:_

**Words:** _860_  
**Pages: **_3  
_**Disclaimer: **___Not own. Never will own. Shouldn't even._  
**Fandom:** _Pre_-_Inazuma Eleven - Original Series_  
**Note: **_I appreciate you reading. I remember popping this up in a little more than three hours because I needed the song to play and play and play. It would be nice if you would listen to it as well._

_Chocolate, vanilla and strawberries galore,_  
**Raizza-chan xoxo**


	2. オトゥーノ xx 気持ちつないで

**Title**

オトゥーノ xx 気持ちつないで, **Otuuno xx Kimochi Tsunaide**, _Autumn xx Tied Feelings_

* * *

She gazed wistfully at the duos and trios of children running around Inazuma Town's park, laughing gaily as they stumbled, tripped and fell. A small, bitter smile curved her lips at the sight of a particular quad, three boys and a lone but definitely not ignored girl.

Three names crossed her mind simultaneously.

_Nishigaki Mamoru._

_Domon Asuka._

_Ichi–_

She shook her head quickly, loosening the clip in her hair as she did so. She _wasn't _supposed to be thinking about _him _now. He was _dead _for goodness' sake!

Her eyes began to water at the thought; she blinked her tears away defiantly. She then hopped off the bench and began a solemn walk home, her mind flooded with childhood memories she desperately did not want to recall.

A cool breeze tickled her cheeks as she passed by the outer areas of the park, where the ground was covered in a thin blanket of red and orange autumn leaves. Another sad memory surfaced.

_He always liked playing in the leaves_.

She sighed and continued on, trying hard to block out the unwelcome array of feelings in her, as well as the many, many familiar things right now... like the crisp crunch of the leaves beneath her feet, or the faint peals of laughter from the inner rim of the park. This was too much for her.

She broke into a desperate sprint – a wild attempt to run away from the memories that haunted her and made her heart ache.

"_HEY!"_

Black.

* * *

"_Hey? Hey! HEY!"_

Aki groaned into consciousness, clutching her forehead, a weak headache making her wince.

"A-ah, you're awake!"

She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her foggy vision, as well as recall a few seconds before she had passed out. It was only then that she had realized that she was on a bench back inside the core of the park.

"Phew, for a minute there, I thought you were dead," the same voice joked before chuckling. "You okay?"

A pair of curious, dark eyes gazed at her, making her jerk back in surprise. "I'm f-fine."

"Ah, good. I thought that – Well, never mind." A boy her age grinned from ear to ear at her. She took in his appearance quickly – he had dark, brownish-black eyes and brown hair, a bright orange headband tied securely just above his forehead.

For a fleeting moment, she saw a vague image of _him _in the boy.

"Are you _sure_you're all right?" he asked again, flashing an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks." She returned a grateful smile. "So, what happened?"

The boy looked away hastily, an embarrassed shade of pink coloring his cheeks. "L-let's not talk about that, yeah?"

"I'm not gonna get mad," Aki reassured quickly, sitting up properly on the bench. "_Really_."

"I – er – kinda threw the ball too hard," he admitted hastily, bowing apologetically. "S-sorry."

"No worries."

"All right. Gosh, you're nice. You're probably one of the few people who never told Okaa-san on me and – haha."

"Lucky you," she remarked sarcastically.

"Very lucky me." The boy stretched out his hand enthusiastically. "_Endou Mamoru_! Nice to meet you, uh – "

"Kino. Kino Aki." She took his hand and shook it, smiling warmly. "Nice to meet you too, Endou."

He grinned.

Her eyes then strayed to a mud-covered black-and-white ball lying motionless on the ground, within kicking range of her feet. She internally cringed. Endou followed her gaze and beamed.

"Let's play soccer sometime, alright?" he said brightly, shaking her hand even more.

She forced a smile on her face. "...yeah, I suppose."

He hadn't caught the pause before her reply.

* * *

_Song Used:_

_kimochi tsunaide  
**tied feelings  
Miyano Mamoru  
BREAK**_

* * *

_Mood_:

**Author Idol:** _corny sloth _(many Lily/James)  
**FanFiction Craze:** _Jump into the Fog _(by JamesPotterwasntaseeker) (_Harry Potter - James P./Lily E. P._)  
**Artist/Singer:** _Makiyo _(I loved_Sign of Wish_)  
**Song:** _Fly _(by _Kaji Yuki_) (It's very nice, really)  
**Craze:** _Kaji Yuki songs_

_Statistics:_

**Words:** _629_  
**Pages: **_2  
_**Disclaimer: **_I am not Hino Akihiro, nor am I Miyano Mamoru. Wish I were the latter's daughter though._  
**Fandom:** _Pre_-_Inazuma Eleven - Original Series_  
**Note: **_I am going to ask a question, a random one, and please, give me your feedback._

**_Please give me two numbers between 1 and 100. That is all. Please choose wisely. The numbers _1, 4 _and _64 _are taken, so please choose otherwise._**

_This is our fantastic melody_,  
**Raizza-chan xoxo**


End file.
